Dis, Celle qui reste
by YukiKuranCv
Summary: ATTENTION SPOILER DU TROISIÈME HOBBIT On ne parle jamais de ceux qui reste. On parle toujours de ceux qui sont devenus des héros. Et pourtant, ceux qui sont le plus touchés, ce sont ceux qui reste.


_Bonjour!_  
><em>Mon Dieu...<em>  
><em>Suis-je vraiment en train de posté une ... de mes... fanfiction?<em>

_Respiiire, Yuki, Respiiiire..._

_Donc voilà, après plusieurs jours de prises de tête, je poste enfin ma première fanfiction!_  
><em>Merci beaucoup à Pandora-Linchpin , écrivaine magnifique! Elle m'a encouragée et soutenue et c'est à elle que je dédicace cette fanfiction! Pour soulagé notre peine!<em>  
><em>Je vous préviens, j'ai fais d'énorme recherche pour essayé d'aller bien cherché tout les vrais informations. Oui, cela reste une fanfiction, je sais que Tauriel n'a pas vraiment prit la pierre de Kili pour aller la porté à sa mère, mais voilà... Je suis quand même resté beaucoup dans l'histoire.<em>  
><em>Vous l'aurez compris, je me suis donc basé plus sur les films que les livres pour celle-là! C'était pour laissé tout mes émotions partir, j'en avais besoin après le troisième Hobbit!<em>  
><em>Donc le Hobbit ne m'appartient pas, comme tout les personnages, tout revient à le merveilleux Tolkien!<em>  
><em>ATTENTION SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS VU LE TROISIÈME HOBBIT, NE LISEZ PAS ÇA! PAAAAAAAAS INTERDIT! NOOOOON!<em>  
><em>Donc c'est ma première fanfic que j'ai le courage de posté.<em>  
><em>Désolé si mon français est un peu "médiocre", j'ai fais de mon mieux pour corriger mes erreurs.<em>

Dans les histoires, on parle souvent des héros. De ceux qui ont mené la marche. Ou encore de ceux qui ont perdu la vie en défendant ce qu'il voulait obtenir. On parle de ceux qui ont fait des discours prodigieux, de ceux qui étaient là quand tout à commencer, de ceux qui ont vu le feu du dragon.

Les gens parleront longtemps de Thorin. Partout dans les récits des Nains, nous pourrons voir son nom en première page comment étant celui qui a reprit Erebor des mains de Smaug et, aussi, de celui qui a si bien combattu durant la Bataille des Cinq armées. Nous parlerons de lui comme d'un héros, ce qu'il a toujours été. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, malgré son air un peu bougon, c'est toujours lui qui venait m'aidé à me relevé. Surement parce que j'étais sa petite sœur bien aimée. C'est toujours lui qui arrivé et qui me disait de continuer à avancer. On se rappela de lui comme le héros qu'il était, mais pas comme le grand frère, malheureusement… Pourtant, Thorin n'a pas juste remplit son devoir en tant qu'héros, en tant que Roi, mais aussi en tant que grand frère. Et aussi en tant que père pour Fili et Kili… Pourtant, dans les histoires, nous parlerons de lui comme le héros qui a combattu si vaillamment.

Et les gens parleront de celui qui aurait dû être prince, Fili. Ils parleront de son héroïsme à tout épreuve. Ils diront de lui qu'il n'a pas eu peur quand il était en haut, près à mourir. Que sa dernière parole c'est tourné vers les siens. « Fuyez! » sera marqué en lettre d'or dans les histoires. Fili aura le titre du nain loyal, qui a pensé aux autres avant lui-même. Et pourtant, cela ne serra pas toute la vérité. Mon petit Fili a dû avoir si peur… Il était seul, il voyait Thorin et Kili en bas… Il savait que sa fin était proche. Il pouvait voir Kili commencé à paniquer, il pouvait même très bien le ressentir, cette panique grandissante. Ils ont toujours été très liés, ils savaient toujours à quoi l'autre pensait. Et Fili voyait son oncle le regardé, comme bloqué dans le temps. Mon petit blondinet a toujours ressemblé beaucoup à mon mari. Les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux blonds… Et le même caractère. Loyal, têtu, protecteur… Et c'est ça qui la conduit à la mort. C'est ça qui les a conduit à la mort. Le fait qu'ils voulaient toujours assurer les arrières des autres avant les leurs. Et pourtant, nous ne parlerons pas dans les histoires du grand frère Fili, celui qui allait en courant prendre Kili dès qu'il pleurait. Nous ne parlerons pas non plus de tous ses petits gestes attentionnés quand Fili prenait soins de son petit frère. Elles ne parleront pas non plus de Fili allant s'entrainer dehors, de Fili qui riait avec Thorin, de Fili étant fier de ressembler à son père, de Fili qui allait affronter le danger pour honorer la famille, de Fili partant à l'aventure en riant avec Kili… Nous ne parlerons pas de tout ça, nous parlerons simplement de ses gestes héroïques. Et pourtant, Fili a fait bien plus que ça…

Kili. Ce petit être qui n'avait même pas encore la barbe. Je me rappel de lui quand je le berçais doucement dans mes bras, Fili accroché à ma jambe, quand il venait de faire une autre crise. Kili a longtemps été triste de n'avoir aucun souvenir d'Erebor, ni de son père. Le seul souvenir de son père qu'il avait était de regardé Fili. Mais rien ne pouvait lui remplacé cette peine… Alors Thorin a commencé à lui raconter des histoires sur Erebor. Kili adorait ça. C'était son repaire, en attendant de pouvoir voir Erebor de ses propres yeux. Kili était une copie de moi. Inquiet pour tout le monde, mais à la fois, il pouvait s'énervé vite. Je me rappel quand il avait commencé à crié en disant qu'il voulait, lui aussi, partir à l'aventure avec Thorin et Fili. Nous avons finit par accepter. Peut-être que ce fut mieux ainsi… Kili n'aurait jamais pu survivre sans son frère. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, Kili allait toujours le voir en premier quand il n'allait pas bien… Et Thorin était comme son père. Ce n'était même plus un oncle pour lui (Ni pour Fili, il faut le dire.) , mais bien un père. Mais, encore une fois, nous ne parlerons pas de ce petit Kili qui a pourtant réchauffé bien des cœurs, mais de celui qui s'est jeté sur l'ennemi pour venger son frère. De celui qui a aimé une elfe et qu'il est mort en la fixant, le sourire aux lèvres. Nous parlerons de celui qui a crié le nom de son frère, ne voulant pas croire à sa mort. Nous parlerons de lui qui a tenu tête à Thorin. De celui qui s'est pris une flèche dans le genou… C'est de lui que nous parlerons dans les contes pour enfant nains.

Ce fut pareil lors de la mort de Frerin, de Thror et de Thrain. Nous n'avons parlé que de leurs gestes héroïques. Nous n'avons ni parlé de la folie qui a prit Thror, ni des gestes paternels de Thrain. Ils n'ont pas non plus parlé de la fois où Frerin est venu dans ma chambre en voyant que j'étais malade depuis quelques jours et que, cette fois, c'est lui qui est resté à mon chevet. Les gens oublient souvent le plus importants. L'amour qui unissait toutes ses personnes. Ils parlent toujours de leur gestes héroïques, mais jamais de ce qui s'est réellement passé.

En même temps, pourquoi parlé de la folie de Thror si nous savons que cela va le rabaisser? Et c'est bien plus amusement gardé Thrain avec un cœur de pierre que dire qu'il aimait sincèrement ses enfants, non? Les contes rendent les personnages différents de la réalité. Il cache leur côté trop sensible, il cache leurs erreurs, pour rendre ses personnages parfaits. Il cache le fait que Fili avait très peur avant de mourir, il cache le fait que Thorin est devenu complètement fou de l'or pendant un moment, il cache combien Kili s'inquiétait pour une elfe… Comme ils vont cacher les gens qui restent.

Dans les histoires, souvent, nous parlons de tous ses nains héroïques, de tout ses gens bravant milles danger. C'est bien, il faut en entendre parlé, mais que deviens tout ceux qui reste? On oublie souvent ceux qui doivent vivre avec la perte de tout leur être chers, ceux qui doivent vivre après.

Je le sais, on parlera beaucoup de Thorin dans les contes. On parlera de ce qu'il a fait pour le reste de la compagnie, pour libérer Erebor. On parlera de mes fils comme des héros de guerre. Et on cachera la peine qui se cache derrière leur mort.

Car derrière chaque homme, nain, elfe, qui tombe au combat se trouve leur enfant, leur femme, leur famille qui pleure leur mort. Mais personne n'attend parlé d'eux.

C'est pour ça que vous ne verrez que très peu mon nom dans les histoires donner aux enfants nains. Je ne suis pas importante dans l'histoire. Je n'ai été que là pour soutenir ses deux petits enfants qui allaient devenir des héros, pour soutenir ce grand Roi qui allait reconquérir Erebor. Je ne suis que Dis. La sœur de Thorin et la mère de Kili et Fili.

Souvent, dans les contes pour enfant, nous essayons de rendre ça joyeux en ne montrant que les bons côtés des choses. Les bons côtés de la mort de mes enfants, les bons côtés de la mort de Thorin, les bons côtés de l'or, les bons côtés d'Erebor… Tout ça pour montrer aux enfants que la vie va bien. Mais n'est-ce pas mentir à la génération future en cachant la véritié?

Alors, aujourd'hui, je me confie. Je viens m'ouvrir à vous pour vous dire la vérité derrière leur mort. Thorin a laissé dans le deuil une compagnie entière. Il a laissé dans le deuil un hobbit, un certain Bilbo, qui l'apprécié beaucoup. Il a laissé dans le deuil un royaume sans Roi. Et il m'a laissé dans le deuil, moi, sa petite sœur. Fili a laissé dans le deuil un royaume. Il a laissé dans le deuil une compagnie. Un hobbit. Et moi, sa mère qui l'aimait plus que tout. Et Kili a laissé dans le deuil une compagnie, un royaume, un hobbit, une elfe et moi… La voilà, la véritié. Parlons de ceux qui restent.

Balin est inconsolable. Il aimait tellement Thorin, il l'aurait suivit partout. Et il avait vu grandir Fili et Kili. Il se rappel encore des moments où les deux gamins venait tirer sa barbe en riant…

Dwalin, d'habitude assez grognon, est devenu un peu plus pâle. Il grogne moins après les gens et fixe parfois pendant des heures le trône où aurait du se tenir Thorin.

Oin, qui déjà attendait mal, ne veux plus entendre personne. Il fait abstractions de tout le monde, il oublie ce que les gens lui ont dit.

Ori, qui avait grandit avec Kili et Fili, soupir souvent en voyant le trône, imaginant ses deux amis riant à côté de Thorin.

Bofur, qui avant riait presque tout le temps en compagnie des deux frères, a soudainement prit un visage beaucoup plus sérieux.

Bombur s'est encore plus refugié dans la nourriture.

Je ne veux même pas imaginer pour le pauvre Bilbo. Je ne le connaissais pas, mais je sais, par les dires des nains, qu'il aimait beaucoup Thorin.

Tauriel a disparut dans la nature, sans aucune trace d'elle.

Quant à moi…

Je ne dors plus. Je peux passer des nuits à regardé dehors dans l'espoir mince de voir un des mes trois êtres chers arrivés. Je ne mange plus beaucoup, j'ai perdu le plaisir. Je renvoie sans cesse des images de mon passé. Le rire de Kili, le sourire de Fili et les phrases si réconfortantes de Thorin me hante. Je n'arrive plus à rentrer dans certaine pièce de ma propre demeure tellement qu'elle est remplit de souvenir avec eux.

Quand Tauriel est venu m'annoncer la nouvelle et qu'elle a déposé dans ma main cette pierre que j'avais donnée à Kili, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire en disant que c'était impossible. Impossible! Impossible que mon Kili soit tombé au combat, il était si fort! Impossible que Fili soit tombé au combat, il était prudent! Impossible que Thorin soit tombé, il était si brave… C'était impossible, mais quand on m'a apporté leur corps, j'ai du me résigné.

De temps en temps, je serre la pierre contre moi. Le dernier souvenir de ceux qui m'ont été arraché. Et je pleure. Je pleure pendant des nuits entières. Vous voyez, dans les contes, ils ne racontent pas tout. Et c'est normal.

Quand je vais lire des contes, plus tard, je veux voir des héros, comme des héros. Je ne veux pas pleurer en lisant le livre, mais sourire. Alors je comprend les gens de ne pas raconter ce que les gens qui restent à la fin ressente… car cela démontrerais tout les mauvais côtés d'aller à la guerre.

Quand j'irais rejoindre ma famille, cette feuille serait oubliée, comme tout mes confessions d'aujourd'hui. Et cela sera tant mieux. Tant mieux pour les générations futures. Je ne veux pas être dans aucune histoire, je veux voir le courage de Fili, l'espoir de Kili et la force de Thorin. Je veux pouvoir être fier de ceux que je vu grandir et de celui qui m'a aidé à grandir. C'est pour ça que vous ne verrez jamais le passage de « ceux qui reste » , car cela ne ferait que rendre triste les jeunes nains.

Ainsi se termine la véritable histoire de cette compagnie. Elles ne se finit pas aussi bien qu'on vous l'avez laissé imaginé, mh? Mais rappelez vous toujours que ceux qui sont mort au combat sont tombé pour une bonne raison. Je suis fière de Kili, autant que de Fili et de Thorin. Je suis fière d'eux.

_Voilà! C'est finit! Une petite review? Non? D'accord :D_  
><em>Je vais retourner tremblé dans mon lit.<em>  
><em>Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais...<em>


End file.
